A hydraulic pump may be included in a hydraulic system of a machine to provide power to different components of the machine. Over a period of time, components of the hydraulic pump may experience wear. Accordingly, the hydraulic pump may not perform efficiently, may malfunction, and, eventually, may experience a failure. The malfunction or failure of the hydraulic pump may cause a malfunction and/or a failure of the components of the machine powered by the hydraulic pump, which may possibly cause a malfunction and/or a failure of the machine.
It may be desirable to predict a failure and/or detect an impeding failure of the hydraulic pump to, thereby, prevent the failure of the hydraulic pump. However, predicting the failure and/or detecting the impeding failure of the hydraulic pump may be a difficult task.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,800,383 (hereinafter the “383 patent”) is directed to monitoring flow rate in aerosol particle counters. In this regard, the '383 patent refers to a particle sensor with a particle counter and a flow measurement orifice. The flow measurement orifice includes a differential pressure sensor that measures differential pressure across the flow measurement orifice during a particle sensor operation and a critical flow orifice.